The 'Come Home With Me' Companion
by MsKeller
Summary: Small stories that accompany 'Come Home With Me' mostly dealing with Sasuke and Naruto living together. Language,ShonenAi,WAFF,Yaoi
1. The Lost Hat

In the hopes of appeasing my fans, I'm going to write several of these drabbles for my 'Come Home With Me' universe. They can be set during or after (but before) the sequel, 'Please Stay With Me' (which takes place 2 years after CHWM ended). **If you'd like to suggest a theme for a drabble, let me know.** I'll be trying to post a least one a week until I start uploading the sequel. 

Drabble #1 - 'The Lost Hat'

This one takes place either the night after 'Come Home With Me' ended or not long after.

-----------------------

"Dobe, stop moving around so much."

Naruto shivered at Sasuke's sultry words when the Uchiha's breath tickled his inner ear. "Well, I'm sorry, but this is kinda uncomfortable." The blond whined.

Sasuke sighed, causing the hair on the back of Naruto's neck to ruffle. "What part, my arm or leg?"

"Your leg's fine, just don't go all pervy on me, we're supposed to be sleeping. But laying on your arm kinda hurts. Isn't it uncomfortable for you?"

"Slightly, but I'll live. Here let's try this."

There was slight movement as the two occupants on the bad shifted. A few grunts and 'watch where you put your leg' later the movement settled. In the end, Sasuke still had his arm under his blond, but instead of it lying under Naruto's chest, it was tucked into the crook of his armpit.

"Better?"

"Mmm, yep." Naruto snuggled back into Sasuke's chest as the Uchiha wrapped his other arm around the blond's chest. He still had a leg between Naruto's and he sighed in contentment, his face nuzzled into the back of his blond's neck. A few seconds later a heavy sigh escaped the blond's lips.

"What now, dobe?"

Naruto mumbled something that Sasuke couldn't quite understand despite the close proximity.

"Speak up, Naruto."

"I miss my hat, okay?"

Sasuke blinked at the blond spikes on the back of Naruto's head in  
confusion. _Hat, what hat?_ To say that Sasuke was confused would be an understatement. And Uchiha's don't like to be confused. Sasuke scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"What are you blabbering about?" Sasuke demanded.

"My hat that I used to sleep in, alright!" Sasuke sat up and frowned at the blond. He noticed how Naruto was blushing and even though it made him look enticingly cute, Sasuke ignored it. _He actually slept with a hat on? How childish is he . . . _Suddenly, Sasuke remembered the gray walrus looking cap he had seen in Naruto's bedroom a while back.

"You have got to be kidding me." Naruto's blue eyes shot to Sasuke's face, and he reddened even more before looking away. "Good God, dobe, don't tell me you still sleep with that thing?"

"Noooo, but it was the only thing from my childhood. Sandaime gave me a little allowance every week. Not much, but I saved up for months to buy that. And I remember how the shopkeeper was actually nice to me even though I came by every day to look at it."

Sasuke laid down, suddenly too tired to keep the conversation up. Pulling the blond farther into his embrace, Sasuke wondered what life had been like for his blond while growing up. The Uchiha hadn't really thought about the financial aspect of being an orphan, what reason did he have to? But now he had a reason – the blond teen in his arms. Sasuke sighed before burying his face into the back of Naruto's neck.

"Just go to sleep, dobe."

---------------------------

A soft tinkling sound announced the arrival of a customer. The shopkeeper, a rather large man with more hair in his mustache then on the top of his head, walked out of the back room to see who had arrived.

"Ahh, hello, Uchiha-san! How may I help you?" The man asked with a toothy grin.

Sasuke stared blankly at the old man and tried to convince himself that he wasn't blushing. The dark haired teen shook his head and turned back to looking through the products. He wasn't in the mood to prolong this shopping experience but he was less inclined to ask the shopkeeper for help. It took the Uchiha only 4 minutes to locate his target and walk up to the check out. Sasuke kept his eyes down as the older man rung up the purchase.

"Is that all?" Sasuke glanced up at the shopkeeper and felt his face flame more. "Here, maybe you'll like this."

Sasuke watched a little dumbly as the man walked off into the back room before coming back. The Uchiha felt his fight or flight response kick in with the emphasis on 'flight.' In the man's hand was a medium sized fox plushy. It had a soft looking orange pelt and black sparkly eyes. Sasuke panicked slightly. Buying Naruto a plushy was a little more then he had anticipated. But Naruto did buy him a book.

"I think Uzumaki-kun might like this." The shopkeeper handed over the stuffed animal and Sasuke took it, noting that it was in fact very soft. Then what the shopkeeper said hit him like a ton of bricks and his eyes widened on the old man's face. _How the hell does he know I'm buying this for Naruto?!_

"Don't tell him this, but all those years ago I saved one of those caps in the back, just for him. I knew he'd find away to get it, he always struck me as a determined little thing."

"Err, thanks." Sasuke handed over some money once the shopkeeper had given him a total. With another 'thanks' Sasuke left with his purchases and firmly ignored the knowing grin on the old man's face. He wondered if everyone in the village knew Naruto and him were in a relationship.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha had made it less then 10 feet from the shop's entrance when he heard his name; turning towards the voice, he met raging milk colored eyes.

"Hinata." Sasuke said simply, unsure as to what he should say.

"You cheated on Naruto-kun." Hinata's words dripped with disdain, and Sasuke was surprised that this was the same stuttering girl from not so long ago. Apparently getting engaged had been good for her and bad for Sasuke.

"I did no such thing." Sasuke frowned at the younger woman.

"I saw you on your date with that . . . that _woman._" _Oh, that,_ Sasuke thought.

"Listen, that was Naruto's idea, and it's not likely to happen again." Sasuke wasn't sure why he was explaining himself to the woman in front of him, but he explained nonetheless. Too bad for him it didn't appear that it appeased Hinata.

"Just because it was Naruto-kun's idea doesn't mean you had to go along with it. Naruto-kun wants to be happy but doesn't know how to go about getting it, you have-"

"Please Hinata, I know." Sasuke cut of the Hyuuga heir and held his hands up in front of him as a sign of defeat. He really didn't want to think on Naruto's psychological and emotional issues right then, he'd been thinking on them for what felt like forever.

Hinata looked like she wanted to argue some more but the bag in his hand caught her eye. Realizing his mistake, Sasuke tried to hide the bag behind his back, but Hinata had gotten a hold of the plastic bag.

"What?" Hinata pulled the fox plushy out and held it up to look at. Her pale eyes went wide, and she looked from the stuffed animal to Sasuke and then back again. Then she did something that mortified the Uchiha – she giggled.

"Naruto is fine." Sasuke pried the orange animal out of the woman's hands and stuffed it back into the bag. "Everything is fine, but thank you for your concern, Hinata." The Uchiha said the last part through gritted teeth and Hinata continued to giggle. Without a backward glance, Sasuke stalked back towards to Uchiha complex.

------------------------

"Tadaima!" Sasuke winced the moment the word was out of his mouth. He sounded like a husband coming home to his wife. All he needed now was for Naruto to yell back that he was in the kitchen. Except there was no response.

Sasuke frowned and stepped into his house slippers before moving to the kitchen, his heart rate going up in nervousness. When he didn't see the blond in there, he moved back towards their bedroom. Sure enough, he found his blond sprawled out on the large bed, snoring. Naruto was shirtless, wearing only some loose pants. His blond hair was still damp, so Sasuke figured he had taken a shower before passing out. Though part of him was tempted to let Naruto be, the other part was still fuming from being thoroughly embarrassed. And he knew it wasn't going to end now that Hinata had seen his purchases.

"Oi! Dobe!" Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head, which earned him a sleepy grunt before Naruto rolled over, presenting his back to the Uchiha. It also presented the dark haired man with a great view of Naruto's butt. One of Sasuke's dark eyebrows rose as naughty thoughts assaulted his mind. Shrugging, Sasuke decided Naruto owed him something for guilting him into going out to buy that stupid cap anyways.

Sasuke crawled onto the bed until he was hovering over Naruto's sleeping form. He dropped the bag he was still carrying over the side of the bed before leaning down and nuzzling Naruto's neck. Sasuke sniffed at the tan skin before licking it. Smirking, Sasuke ran his tongue up his blond's throat until he gripped an earlobe in his teeth. The entire time the scent of jasmine filled his nostrils, leaving a teasing tingle on his skin. He wondered when Naruto was going to figure out that he specifically kept jasmine scented shampoo in the bathroom for the blond to use.

Naruto sighed in his sleep and turned his head towards the dark haired man. Sasuke took the hint and brushed his mouth against Naruto's plump lips before settling down for a thorough kiss. His tongue slipped easily into the blond's mouth and swept over Naruto's tongue. Tilting his head slightly, he deepened the kiss and began sucking Naruto's tongue into his own mouth. Sasuke pulled back a little, becoming mesmerized by the thin line of saliva that still connected his mouth to the other teen's.

"Why are you molesting me in my sleep?" Naruto's voice broke through Sasuke's fuzzled mind, and his eyes narrowed as Naruto opened his eyes. Blue eyes twinkled mischeviously up at the Uchiha.

"You weren't asleep." It wasn't really an observation more of an  
accusation. Naruto grinned.

"I was until you got on the bed. What did you drop on the floor?" Naruto rolled until he was on his back again and continued to grin at his boyfriend.

"They were presents for you, but now I'm tempted to take them back." Sasuke scowled at the blond before sitting back on his heels.

"You got me presents?" Naruto's blue eyes went wide before he attempted to blind the Uchiha with a dazzling smile. "Yeah!" The blond threw himself at the other boy, which knocked Sasuke over and onto his back.

"You haven't even looked at them." Sasuke pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

Naruto shrugged but got up anyways. Crawling to the edge of the bed, he reached down and snagged the bag. Sitting back against the headboard, the blond pulled out the first item, which just happened to be the larger of the two – the stuffed fox. A blond eyebrow rose as he looked at the fox and then at the Uchiha.

"You definitely like to give me things fox related, don't you?" Naruto smirked as Sasuke turned bright red.

"Hey, the shopkeeper is the one who thought you'd like it, I said nothing." Sasuke looked away, thoroughly pissed that he was getting mortified for the second time that day.

"Ahh, so you were traumatized, as well. That only makes it that much  
better!" The blond proceeded to start laughing at the indignation painted plainly on Sasuke's face.

"Moron." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto decided to keep his retort to himself, after all the Uchiha wasn't being much of a bastard at the moment. Reaching into the bag, Naruto pulled out the cap. A few seconds went by as the blond looked at the walrus sleeping hat. Sasuke eyed his blond warily as if he was afraid Naruto would burst into tears at any moment. But even though Naruto's blue eyes welled up with tears, he didn't shed them. Silently Naruto crawled over to the Uchiha and gave him the most intense kiss Sasuke had ever gotten. A few seconds later, and completely breathless, Naruto pulled back.

"Thank you, Sasuke." The Uchiha's already red face actually got brighter, and he looked away as he muttered a quiet 'whatever.'

"You are so getting a blow job for this."

Sasuke's head whipped around and his eyes rounded in absolute shock. Though producing very erotic images that was neither what Sasuke had been going for nor expecting. When Naruto's face split into a large grin, Sasuke knew Naruto had just said that to be annoying. Sasuke firmly ignored the disappointment that raced through his body and glared at his boyfriend.

"It's not nice to tease, dobe."

---------------------------

The End.


	2. Kakashi's Lesson

Drabble/Sidefic #2: 'Kakashi's Lesson'

You may need to refer back to chapter 5 of 'Come Home With Me' if this doesn't make sense. And as always, I'm taking requests on themes for these.

If I had to guess, I'd say this took place about a year after 'Come Home With Me' ended.

---------------------

Bright blue eyes darted around the bedroom as if the young man sitting on the bed was expecting someone to pop out of nowhere. Though, considering the people he hung out with, that wasn't always a far-fetched notion. Cautiously, the blond man pulled out a bright orange book from its hiding place behind the headboard. Sasuke claimed to hate these books but yet Naruto always found one or two hiding behind the other books in the library.

It was kinda weird that his boyfriend and him couldn't admit to liking these books to one another and yet they had been having sex for months now. Shrugging that off, though, he flipped to one of the pages Kakashi had marked for him. As he read he became engrossed in his former sensei's writing. Granted this was about a man and a woman getting it on, but Naruto had discovered pretty easily that his imagination allowed for him to fudge a few details. Apparently this was a skill both Sasuke and Kakashi had noticed.

The blond had moved to relax against the headboard of his and Sasuke's bed and was fully prepared to reach down to undo his pants. Normally he'd just get all hot and bothered and then pounce on his boyfriend the moment the Uchiha walked in the door. But Jiraiya had apparently used Sasuke as a reference for the hero of the story. Naruto didn't really mind especially since he was having images of the dark haired teen using his tongue to-

"Naruto?"

Said blond jumped nearly four feet into the air at the sound of Iruka's voice. Naruto's mortification only intensified when he realized his hand was still in his pants. The blond ripped his hand out of the garment and as quickly as possible tried to hide what he was doing. Of course trying to hide something from a schoolteacher is easier said than done.

By the time Naruto looked up, Iruka had already retrieved the orange book from where it had landed on the floor near the bed. The dark haired teacher was frowning at the book but then looked up to raise his eyebrows at his former pupil.

"I'd like to say that I'm shocked, but the only thing I'm shocked by is how descrete you are considering you had both Kakashi and Jiraiya as teachers." It was then Naruto realized that he was as bright as a tomato. The blond could just barely see his image in the large mirror above the dresser and he couldn't help but groan in horror.

"I uh, I can . . . I mean that's, er." But Iruka wasn't looking at the blond anymore, something had caught the man's attention in the book and his eyes widened when, upon closer inspection, he recognized some handwritten notes as coming from his partner.

Silently, Iruka read:

'Naru-chan, note how Sasge uses his fingers in this scene, when I did it too my little dolphin he screamed my name like I was a G.O.D.'

Naruto moved away quickly when a killing intent so strong filled the room. The Kyuubi holder's eye's widened at the image of Iruka's eyes dilating until his eyes looked pitch black and it appeared as if the older man was about to start breathing flames.

"I was coming over to invite you and Sasuke over to dinner. Would you like to come?" Every word Iruka spoke was tinged in malice and dared Naruto to say no. In an effort to preserve his life, Naruto nodded silently. "I'm keeping this." The last word ended in a hiss and Naruto simply nodded again.

With deliberate steps Iruka walked out of the room and eventually out of the Uchiha mansion. It was several minutes before Naruto allowed his body to return to a normal breathing pattern. The blond wasn't entirely sure what he should do. He had no doubt that Iruka was going to maim someone – that someone probably being Kakashi – and part of him wanted to go prevent that from happening but he didn't really want to bring Iruka's wrath down on him. Especially since that paint balloon fiasco at the last graduation ceremony.

When Naruto heard one of the outer doors open he felt his flight response kick in. But he refused to give into it. He was going to be the next Hokage after all! Carefully, Naruto crept towards the front part of the mansion. He masked his chakra and moved to the kitchen when he found no one in the group of rooms surrounding the main front door.

Naruto's breathing suspended altogether as he neared the kitchen, his every move deliberate. He moved just enough into the doorway to see who was there. Naruto was fully prepared to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction if it turned out to be Iruka looking to "borrow" some things for tonight's dinner. But what he saw had him running towards the person currently drinking milk out of the carton.

"SASUKE!" The blond shrieked as he glomped his boyfriend. Naruto wrapped both arms around Sasuke's waist and buried his head into the Uchiha's stomach with the force of a sledgehammer. Sasuke immediately choked on the milk he had been drinking and started coughing violently. "I don't want to die!"

---------------------

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Iruka was being the perfect host, carrying on conversations with both Naruto and Sasuke. Though, surprisingly, Sasuke was speaking more than Naruto. The blond was still wary of the schoolteacher's wrath. Kakashi didn't speak at all, in fact Sasuke noted that he didn't eat anything either. After a while Sasuke got the sneaking suspicion that Iruka had glued Kakashi's lips together.

Naruto kept glancing at Kakashi and narrowing his eyes as he scrutinized the jounin. Since Kakashi was in his usual get up it was hard to tell if anything was wrong. Except for a patch of darkening skin peeking out from underneath Kakashi's headband, he looked like he always did. Well, except that the orange book was nowhere to be seen.

Thankfully Sasuke had gotten the full story from Naruto before they came over for dinner so he knew to avoid annoying Iruka any further. So by the time the younger couple got up to leave no one had died. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi before thanking Iruka for the food.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke exaggerated the last word causing both Iruka and Kakashi to narrow their eyes – though for completely different reasons. Iruka's eyes watched Kakashi expectantly while Kakashi gazed at his former student warily.

After a few tense seconds Kakashi followed Sasuke outside. Naruto wanted to ask Iruka what was going on since it appeared as if Iruka knew but he wisely kept his mouth shut. The blond had to bite his tongue in order to do so but he figured that was probably the best thing to do. That plus he didn't want to say anything to set Iruka off. About a minute later Sasuke came back in . . . alone.

"Ready to go, Naruto?" Sasuke asked his blond.

"Umm, yeah. Thanks again, Iruka!" The teacher smiled at the blond much to the younger man's relief

"Have a good night you two!" Iruka waved the two young men off before going to clean off the table.

"Umm, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they walked the short distance to their home. His blond eyebrows were drawn together in slight confusion.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke responded with a small smile.

"What happened to Kakashi?" The blond chewed on his bottom lip as he awaited the Uchiha's answer.

"Hmm. Oh, I just took him to the hospital." Suddenly Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders before leaning down to lightly peck the blond on his lips.

"But he looked alright at dinner." Naruto mused. Some of his tension had left him after Sasuke's kiss but not all of it.

"Well, he wasn't when I dropped him off." Sasuke started chuckling to himself and Naruto bit his tongue again in order to keep from asking questions. The blond really didn't want to know what happened after all.

Later, as the two boys climbed into bed to sleep Sasuke was extra clingy. The Uchiha held Naruto close, his blond head tucked under Sasuke's chin so that when Naruto breathed the air would tease Sasuke's skin. The Uchiha's last thoughts were of his former team leader and how Kakashi should have known better than to try and turn Naruto into a sex fiend. After all, that was Sasuke's job.

-----------

Until next week . . .


	3. Annoying Behavior

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

#3: Annoying Behavior

A/N: Sorry, I kinda disappeared for a while, but I'll get back on track with my stories soon. This was a requested topic by Cyber-Porygon.

I imagine this would take place about 16 months after the end of 'Come Home With Me'

------------------

Sasuke Uchiha was in love. He could deal with that. He was in love with another man. He could also deal with that. He was in love with Naruto Uzumaki. This made life interesting for the Uchiha. Unlike all the girls that threw themselves at him (and still do), Naruto doesn't fawn or swoon whenever Sasuke is around. This was something the Uchiha was eternally thankful for.

Other things Sasuke was thankful for was the fact that he could pound Naruto into the trees for both sexual and non sexual exercises, and the blond always came back for more. Something Sasuke would never admit to anyone was the fact that he liked when Naruto did the same things to him. Sasuke also liked how Naruto's loud, obnoxious personality seemed to brighten everything around him. The Uchiha was also glad for the fact that it was incredibly easy to annoy his preferred partner.

So whenever the Uchiha got bored he'd come up with new ways to annoy the blond to no end. Not that it was difficult to come up with ideas; Sasuke was a genius after all. Currently the dark haired man sat at his kitchen table munching on some cheese and crackers. It took a lot of effort not to grin evilly at his plate as he awaited the arrival of his boyfriend. The Annoy Naruto Plan #312 was in full swing, and he imagined the blond would come storming home any minute now.

Sure enough, after a few seconds, Sasuke heard the front door slide open with enough force for the resulting clank of wood on wood to echo through the mansion.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!" Sasuke allowed himself to grin quickly before Naruto ran into the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond in just the right way to make Naruto even madder.

"Eating." Sasuke said simply.

"That's not what I mean and YOU KNOW IT!" The blond practically roared.

"Hn." Sasuke popped a cheese-topped cracker into his mouth and commenced chewing. Naruto's face was bright red, which was actually quite endearing.

"Don't give me that crap! Why the HELL did you go around saying . . . saying . . . you know!" Sasuke raised the other eyebrow and suppressed his grin.

Naruto glared at his boyfriend, but the look on the Uchiha's face clearly said "you're going to have to say it before I say anything." Damn the stupid Uchiha, who did he think he was dealing with, he was Naruto Uzumaki. NARUTO UZUMAKI, DAMNIT!

"See if you get laid anytime soon." Naruto said between gritted teeth.

Sasuke really, really wanted to grin then, but he managed to restrain himself. "I guess you really are the girl in our relationship if you resort to that." Sure enough, the desired effect came quickly.

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH, I AM NOT A GIRL AND DON'T YOU EVER TELL PEOPLE I'M YOUR WIFE EVER AGAIN!!" Sasuke found himself pinned to the refrigerator, Naruto's hands were bunched into his Uchiha shirt, the blond's red, angry face inches away from his own.

"I don't recall ever telling anyone that you were my wife." Sasuke said calmly and truthfully. This only seemed to anger the blond more considering the way his breathing became harsh.

"BULLSHIT! Kiba kept calling me 'Uchiha's wife' and after I beat him to a pulp he said YOU were the one to tell him that!" Naruto's blue eyes sparkled with fury, and Sasuke silently commended his blond on being able to keep himself from accessing Kyuubi's chakra, as he was apt to do when he was under high stress.

"I do believe I said that you were going to become my wife. Nothing about you currently being Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke hmmm'd to himself as if this was some trivial conversation and he wasn't seconds away from being castrated.

The blond teen blinked his eyes at the other man, apparently at a loss for words and more than slightly confused. Several seconds passed before Sasuke easily peeled Naruto's fingers off of his shirt. The Uchiha was already walking towards the living room before Naruto finally found his ability to speak.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO PROPOSE TO SOMEONE BY INSULTING THEM, TEME!" Naruto bellowed so loud that Tsunade probably heard him in the Hokage tower.

"Hn. Where's the fun in that?" Sasuke retorted with a smirk.

------------------

This is my favorite one to date. And I have to give a big Thank You to Cyber-Porygon for reminding me to deal with the whole marriage issue.

And come on, if Sasuke was to propose to someone, I think it would look something more like this rather then the uber romantic or stuttering that you see in a lot of other fics. Oh, and Naruto so said yes to getting married BTW, but that's a story for another day.


	4. Dance Dance!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. This has actually be sitting on my laptop for a while and I just finally decided to post it. Warning: this one hasn't been beta'd. This is the only "song fic" I will ever do.   
Song: Macho Man by The Village People

Inspired by http:// /deviation/34639144/ Naruto Flash 3 by hellpoemer

_  
Body...wanna feel my body?  
Body... (baby) such a thrill my body  
_  
A pair of feet clad in green socks slid across the polished wood floors.  
_  
Body... wanna touch my body?  
Body... (baby) it's too much my body  
_  
Long pale fingers slid over a washboard stomach as the man twisted and shook his ass.  
_  
Body, check it out my body, body.  
Don't you doubt my body, body.  
_  
Bringing his hands up, the man hooked his fingers together behind his head and started to thrust his hips as he slid across the floor some more  
_  
talkin' bout my body, body,  
check it out my body  
_  
Twirling, the man jumped and landed gracefully before flexing his biceps and kissing the taught skin there.  
_  
Every man wants to be a macho macho man  
to have the kind of body, always in demand  
_  
Suddenly the man jogged into his living room and jumped onto the back of the couch. Balancing perfectly like a cat on a perch.  
_  
Jogging in the mornings, go man go  
works out in the health spa, muscles glow  
_  
The man wiggled his ass before jumping off the couch and onto the floor; the bright rug softened his landing.  
_  
You can best believe that, he's a macho man  
ready to get down with, anyone he can  
Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
_  
With every 'Hey!' the man thrust his hips again.  
_  
Macho, macho man (macho man)  
I've got to be, a macho man (I've got to be a)  
Macho, macho man, yeah  
_  
As he continued to dance around the living room, the man scooped up the remote to the TV and started using it like a microphone. His deep voice sang along with the words of the song.  
_  
I've got to be a macho! Ow...  
Macho, macho man, yeah  
I've got to be, a macho man  
_  
He abandoned the remote but continued to sing along with what had to be his most favorite song.  
_  
Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)  
I've got to be a macho!  
Body, its so hot, my body,  
_  
The man ran his hands over his toned chest as he shook his ass one more time.  
_  
Body, love to pop my body,  
Body, love to please my body,  
_  
Twirling again, the man came to a stop, his dark eyes locking on the equally dark eyes of his neighbor.  
_  
Body, don't you tease my body,  
Body, you'll adore my body,  
_  
The box in the neighbor's hands told the man that the newcomer had come in with something to give his wife.  
_  
Body, come explore my body,  
Body, made by God, my body,  
_  
And by the look on the man's face he had not been prepared in the least to find his neighbor dancing around his house in nothing but a pair of green briefs.  
_  
Body, it's so good, my body  
You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk  
_  
"Hello, Sasuke!" The man yelled to his shocked neighbor.  
_  
his western shirts and leather, always look so boss  
Funky with his body, he's a king  
_  
"Lee." Sasuke said weakly.  
_  
call him Mister Eagle, dig his chains  
You can best believe that, he's a macho man  
_  
"I'll just leave these here." Sasuke said before slowly making his way out of the house after setting his box down just inside the front door.

Much later that night, Naruto was worried when his boyfriend, Sasuke, kept having nightmares. The dark haired man would bury his frightened face into Naruto's chest and murmur things about the horrors of macho men.

_  
He likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand  
Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
Macho, macho man (macho man)  
I've got to be, a macho man (I've got to be a)  
Macho, macho man, yeah  
I've got to be a macho! All right  
Macho, macho man, yeah, yeah  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! All right_


End file.
